


Shadow

by StarRoseColors



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Hercules (1997)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what the plot here is, Used Steven's dream about the Diamonds and Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: “You begged us to allow you to keep your kingdom!”Mal awoke with a start. She looked around in confusion. Hadn’t she been in her room? Instead, she was lying in a hallway. It appeared to be made of black marble, torches that glinted with blue fire providing light.“And now you want to transfer power?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this scene from SU: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wC5h_5tH-Wk.   
> I don’t know the plot to this. Come by starrosecolors.tumblr.com and say hello, drop me a prompt!

“You begged us to allow you to keep your kingdom!”

Mal awoke with a start. She looked around in confusion. Hadn’t she been in her room? Instead, she was lying in a hallway. It appeared to be made of black marble, torches that glinted with blue fire providing light.

“And now you want to transfer power?”

Curious, she poked her head around the corner. She could make out a male voice. From her position, she could see three shadows. The largest looked to be a man, talking to the smallest shadow. The third and second-largest was looking away.

“Firstly, the shades were in revolt. Then it was too difficult to pass judgment and now you’re telling me that the Isle of the Lost is overflowing you? We’re tired of your excuses, Kore.”

Mal paled at the realization. “Zeus.”

“Hades and your former marriage no longer hold any power over you. You can’t allow yourself to be swayed by this.” The smallest shadow moved, opening her mouth. She stopped at a hand. “Enough!”

There was a beat of silence.

“You must understand, you are a member of the Big Three.” The hand moved to cup the shadow’s chin. “Everyone in the Underworld is looking to you. Show everyone you are unfazed by the Isle’s destruction. The shades will fall into line and Hades will be no more.” The hand pulled away. “As long as their queen is there to rule, the Underworld will be under control.”

The large shadows walked away, leaving Kore’s shadow standing there. Mal winced in sympathy. Even if she was planning against her father, Kore’s shadow barely looked older than herself.

She let out a gasp when something split off from her own shadow. It was a female figure, slowly walking towards Kore. Mal squinted when it stopped, pulling out a familiar staff. “Is that...Mom?”

The shadow moved.

The staff stabbed into Kore-

* * *

And Mal opened her eyes.


End file.
